Disappearing Towels
by voldie90
Summary: Fred and George are as always upto their naughty selves. Well this time, their prank includes two other ppl. One-Shot.


**_A/N:_** _Hey! This is a one-shot that is Pre-OOTP. i wanted to do something different for a change. well there you go!_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Anything you recognize is J.K Rowling's. well, there you have it. you cant sue me anymore! I also want to thank my friend, who will go undercover as Female Fred for helping me write this fic._

**__**

**_The disappearing Towels_**  
  
The only place where she could be alone, the redheaded girl thought to herself as she entered the bathroom. She placed her clothes down on the counter, and put her nightgown down the laundry shoot. She stepped into the warm shower. Harry had arrived this week, he seemed sad and did not smile often. Her brothers were trying everything to get him to, and right now they were playing Quitdittch, she hoped that made him smile. Looking at him with no happiness, felt like her heart had put in a blender. A clamorous, metallic .clanging, noise sounded like it was coming from the rest of the bathroom. Ginny peeked around the curtain and saw no one. She thought to herself must be the ghoul in the attic. Hermione had come yesterday, and Ron was already not talking to her. Ginny knew Ron liked Hermione , and was so jealous about Krum he refused to listen what had happen on over the summer between Krum and Hermione. Hermione had told her last night that She had broke it up with Victor, and Ginny suspected that she liked Ron back. Some how all this information ended up as a fight. Ginny was mad at both of them this was the last thing Harry needed. She was done rinsing her hair, and grabbed for a towel. The towels had disappeared. She looked at the counter and her clothes were gone too. A small card was laying on the counter on top of a towel. Ginny picked up the card, and read:  
  
Pranked by:  
  
Fred and George  
  
She grabbed the towel, and wrapped it around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror, and the towel scarcely covered her. She was trying to come up with a plan ,while braiding her hair, of how to get to her bedroom without being seen. A knock came to the door. She took a deep breath,hoping it was Hermoine, and open the door. Standing there in front of her was Harry. She had to think fast,and she thought of the perfect line.  
  
"If you need to take a shower you might want to get some more towels" She said as she walked down the hallway. She looked at him one more time, and she saw a large smile on his face.

* * *

It seemed like summer had lasted forever. He would be attending his 5th year at Hogwarts soon. Hogwarts, Harry just could not get out of his head about the incident last year. He could just see Cedric getting killed over and over again. The Weaselys had tried since he got here to make it him happy it just did not work.It just felt like something black was eating his insides. Every time he tried to be happy all he could think about was how Cedric was killed. What made this even worse, was that no one would give him any information about Voldermort. Theses people included Sirius, Hagrid , and Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry, are you going to throw it or what?"asked Ron.  
  
They had been out for a time practicing Ron to play keeper. The real reason they were out here was to get away from Hermione. Harry could see that Ron liked her alot, but instead of talking to her about he argued. Ron was very jealous of Krum, and would not listen to Hermione. Fred and George came out on there brooms. What the bloody hell were they doing,Fred was coming right at him. Harry swerved at on the way tumbling into a huge mud puddle. Harry stood up as the three redheads came rushing toward him.  
  
"Are you okay?"Ron asked. Harry nodded his head slowly.  
  
"You should go take a shower"Fred said.  
  
Harry walked inside the door and up the stairs to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and he heard alot of rummaging around. The door slowly open, and there was Ginny standing in a towel wet.He tried to say something, but before he could Ginny said something before him.  
  
"If you need to take a shower you might want to get some more towels" She said.  
  
He watched walk down the hallway. He thought of what she said and for once nothing of this made him think of the dark times ahead. He for once smiled as he headed to find Mrs. Weasely to ask her about some towels.

* * *

Harry arrived yesterday. They could not stop remembering what Harry said last year, when giving them the Galleons.They both felt that Harry could use a good laugh.  
  
"Fred,we must think of a plan"said George.  
  
"George what makes you happy?"Fred asked  
  
"Pranking Snape"George replied.  
  
"Other then that"Fred said.  
  
"Girls in towels"George said.  
  
"I believe you have something there ,George."Fred said.  
  
We also have not pranked Ginny in awhile the twins thought.  
  
Their plan was put into play the next day.  
  
"Mum, we will do the laundry"George called to Mrs.Weasely.  
  
Any minute now Ginny would be getting in the shower. They heard the water turned on, and watched her nightgown come down the chute.  
  
"Ready to go George?"asked Fred as they started to climb the chute.  
  
"Fred, get your BLOODY elbow out of my eye"George almost shouted. Fred reached back and covered George's mouth. At that point in time they heard the curtains open then closed.  
  
"Close one ,George"Fred whispered. They reached the bathroom and snatched the towels and threw them down the chute. Part one completed.  
  
They grabbed their brooms, and went outside to the Quitditch field. Fred flew his broom straight at Harry, like a human bludger. Harry fell falling straight into a mud puddle. Before Harry could get one word out .  
  
"You should go take a shower"Fred said.  
  
Harry grabbed his broom and went inside.  
  
Part two completed.  
  
It was to risky to stand by the bathroom, but they saw the smile on Harry's face when he asked where Mrs.Weasely was. This is not the last time Harry would need a good laugh. If only they could do something about Hermione, and Ron.

* * *

Avoid Harry at all cost, is all that Ginny could think. She had already dodged into a couple of closets today. She was almost afraid she would find Hermione and Ron in one of them. They had to make up sometime. She shacked the nasty image of her brother kissing anyone out of her head. She looked around the corner, sighing with the relief, Harry was no where to be found. She walked into the kitchen, and sat down to stare at the boys messing around outside.  
  
"So I heard you gave Harry, a surprise today," Mrs. Weasely said. How could she know was Ginny's first thoughts.  
  
"He asked for towels, and I know there are always towels in that bathroom" Mrs. Weasely continued to talk.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, here look at this' Ginny said giving her the card she found earlier. Mrs. Weasely looked at the card, and knew it wasn't her fault.  
  
"Ron might actually need someone who can play chaser to shoot on him if he is going to play on the house team. Why don't you go out there" Mrs. Weasely said Ginny grabbed a broom, and went outside.  
  
Harry saw here running over to the field. He felt his cheeks blush, and he tried to stop. He wondered where she had been all day. He had not seen her since this morning.  
  
"Fred, George, Harry, get down here, and let me show you how a real chaser would score" Ginny yelled. They came down to the ground. "Here Ginny, use my broom, I would like to see you score on Ron" Harry said  
  
"Hey, whose side are you on here?" Ron yelled  
  
"It look's like Ginny's side" Hermione responded from her spot under the tree.  
  
Ginny rose quickly, and flew straight a Ron. Then she faked left, and shot right, and the quaffle went right through the hoop. "Ronnakins, it looked like she scored" Fred said. Ron rolled his eyes as the came to the ground. Ginny came down behind him.  
  
"Good job, Ginny" Harry said patting her on the back.  
  
"Hermione, get over here" George yelled.  
  
"We need an even number since, Ronakins needs practice," said Fred  
  
" Ginny, Harry, and I are on one team," said Fred.  
  
This looks like a beginning of a beautiful friendship, or another of the twin's schemes.

**_A/N:_ Hope you liked it! Read and Review please!!**


End file.
